


I'm only me when i'm with you

by LunaBlood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBlood/pseuds/LunaBlood
Summary: Midterms are coming so Jihoon is overworked for notes while Soonyoung is a worried boyfriend who just want his Jihoonie to take a break.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I'm only me when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this just one of those times when an inspiration struck me haha enjoy

The constant ringing of his phone, made Jihoon groan in frustration, well studying for the midterms is something someone shouldn't underestimate unless you wanna fail, so when Jihoon pick up his phone he's about to give a piece of his mind to whoever called him in the middle of the night and his review but when he saw the name of the caller, the anger and frustration that built inside him suddenly disappear. Answering the call, Jihoon didn't stop the smile tugging on his lips especially when the caller start to ramble his apologies and reasons.

**Jihoonie, i know you're reviewing for your midterms and you told me to not bother-- distract you and i know your probably frustrated right now that you got disturbed but you've been reviewing for days and i'm so worried and knowing you---**

_Soonyoung_

**I'm sorry Jihoonie, please don't be mad at me, forgive me, i'm so---**

_SOONYOUNG CALM DOWN!, it's okay_ **I**

**I-It is?**

_Yeah_

**Y-you're not mad??**

_?I'm not, now where are you_

**In my room**

_ok, now stay there and wait for me_

**W-what??Ji--**

Jihoon end the call with a smile on his lips. Maybe he really need a break cause if he guess it right he's been reviewing for almost a week, and he's not ready to hear the endless rants of his friends especially the hyungs. So he crossed the room, took a thick coat out of his closet (cause its freezing outside and he's not stupid) grab his phone and make his way to Soonyoung's dorm.

Arriving at his destination, Jihoon slowly knock at the front door and as it slowly open he's greeted by Soonyoung's shocked face. "Uhh...hi?" That snap Soonyoung from his trance and step aside to let Jihoon inside.

"Jihoonie, you're here" Jihoon chuckled at Soonyoung's words. "Well, yeah i am" When everything finally sink in to Soonyoung, he quickly pull Jihoon in a warm embrace that made the latter sigh in content. "Hoonie i'm glad you're here but why?" Jihoon look up at his boyfriend's face.

"Because you called me and you didn't say anything but i know you want me to take a break" Soonyoung hug Jihoon tighter and smile. "Cause you've been reviewing non-stop... Hoonie i know you want to pass and i know you can so don't overwork yourself and knowing you taking a break won't cross your mind but why here tho?" Jihoon nuzzle his face into Soonyoung's chest smelling the manly scent. "Cause your my rest and you make me feel home, that you make me feel enough, and loved" Jihoon smile to what he said, he's really thankful that he have Soonyoung, the guy knows everything about him that he don't need to say it out loud for the latter to understand, Soonyoung probably know him more than himself. Soonyoung is the only person that see him with his walls unguarded and the only one who can take the best out him and he's really thankful of that. "Soonie, thank you and... I love you" Jihoon whisper but enough for the taller to hear. "What did you say?Hoonie" Soonyoung's voice is teasing and at the same time amused. "You heard me idiot" Soonyoung just chuckle at his boyfriend's shyness.


End file.
